The Heart of the Sea
by Aratelinwen
Summary: What happens when a young maid of Noble blood feels the sea burning in her soul? Add Jack Sparrow and a few other familiar faces to the mixture and see what happens to a young heiress yearning for a life in the free waters.
1. Old Acquaintances

Disclaimer: Jack and his Pearl belong to Disney, as with the billions of dollars that the movies are racking up.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

A fight was on, on the Black Pearl, shortly after the Golden Sun hooked up with it. Blood started to soak the deck, turning it crimson, before Jack's eyes as he watched his crew suffer a beating.

Jack had been sitting in his cabin reading over maps and thinking of making a detour to Tortuga when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A ship was coming up on them. He had turned around and stood up to look out his window to get a good look at the ship. It was very well kept, probably the cleanest in the whole Caribbean. In fact, it looked as if it had never before touched water, but Jack was sure that he had seen it somewhere before. Had it been in a dream? No, it wasn't, because if it had been, the ship would have been filled with rum.

No, wait…. there was rum. He smiled at the thought, licking his lips, as if there was a little bit of rum left on them. Jack looked closer at the ship as it approached the Black Pearl. The timber had a tint of gold all over it, as if the color of the sun setting was pulled from the sky and glazed over the body of the ship. At the bow of the ship, just off to the starboard side was a marking. A drawing of a sun setting into the waves, very similar to his tattoo, but missing the Sparrow, was engraved into the wood with a smoky iron.

But, what was so familiar about this dream ship of his? The golden tint definitely stood out in his mind. He knew he had seen that marking before it was on a ship. In fact, it was that marking that had intrigued him into getting his own tattoo on his wrist. It all happened before he had his running in with the East India Trade Company and Cutler Beckett. That filthy, British swine! Oh, how he wanted to get back at him for branding that mark on his wrist for all eternity. "I hope you rot in hell," uttered an angered Jack, as he looked down at both of his marks on his wrist, and cursed Beckett for that distasteful "P". That memory pained him, but it did not help him in trying to remember how he got his name tattoo.

There was a lass…. He started to recall. But which lass was it? It wasn't from Tortuga that was for sure. She wasn't a lowly wench who gave men a good time just for money. No, she was much classier than that. Class! That was it! He remembered she wore something of a high class. A finer outfit that would have impressed maybe even the King of England, himself. It was the dress that had first caught his attention, the low cut dress with the ruby rose pendant right in the middle of her bosom with gold doubloons draping the edges of her skirt. He remembered the sound of the tinkling of coins gently hitting each other as she took each light-footed step, and then he saw the locks of hair moving in front of the gentle face with the scarlet lips. No one could forget those lips once they had seen them, nor her oceanic blue eyes.

He closed his eyes to remember all of the fond memories and tried to picture the lovely lass in the golden dress with the beautiful ocean eyes and scarlet lips. But it was only those few details that he could make out. It had been too long. Far too long since he'd last laid eyes on the young lass. So, young was she that she couldn't be much older than sixteen, but there was a certain air about her that he recalled that made her seem older… wiser than she was, which was why he had believed her to be somewhere about his age when he first laid eyes on her. Jack was merely a young captain back then; somewhere around his early twenties. He of course had been with many women since then, and so her form had faded in his mind. It had been near thirteen years since he had seen her, and with only getting the Pearl back in his mind for most of it, it was of no surprise that he forgot her.

Now this ship sailed towards his beloved Pearl and brought back the same air about it, as that lass had about her. He still could not recall much else. All he knew was he had helped that young lass and that was it.

Taking a breath and just relishing in the memory of a dream, he opened his eyes to the clang of swords. The ship was no longer in his sight, but had reached the starboard side of the Pearl and hooked on to it.

"Enough!" screamed Jack, as he stepped out in to the midst of the battle. "Where be your Captain?" he questioned, and the deck became still and quiet.

"Right here," said a feminine British voice, softly but stern.

Jack looked up to see a tall, lean woman in her twenties standing on the rail. She had long brunette, semi-curly hair that danced in the wind around her gentle face, and deep blue eyes, which resembled the ocean, and scarlet lips. She wore a long sleeved, black blouse that fell off the shoulders with a deep cut barely showing cleavage, a maroon, crinkly skirt decorated with sequins that flowed with the air, and a belt that hung loosely at her hips holding her sword. She had on small black, lace-up boots that came up to her knees and a black Captain's hat on her head, leaning over one eye. Not much jewelry was found on her, except for some gold hoops hanging on her earlobes and a chain around her neck. "Scarlet Sea," uttered Jack.

"Captain," began Scarlet as she jumped on the deck, without making a sound. "Captain Scarlet Sea, Jack," she said with a smirk on her face.

Jack let a small grin spread across his face after a moment. "Welcome aboard, Captain," said Jack, bowing his head a bit.

"Do you surrender, Captain?" asked Scarlet.

"Never, luv," replied Jack with a smile, and then noticed the sword under his chin, "But we can talk."

"Good. Men, lock his crew in the brig!" ordered Scarlet as she retreated with Jack back to his cabin and watched his crew being locked up.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

So, who exactly is this Scarlet Sea? You're about to find out, mates.

Don't forget to review.


	2. Figuring Things Out

Disclaimer: Eisner has been gone near a year, but I still do not own anything from the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

"Lasses first," said Jack, as he grinned and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Captain," replied Scarlet, as she glided into the spacious cabin that only Jack could put together. It had maps floating around the room, either crumpled up on the floors, caught under his chairs, or laying flat out on his desk under a compass. In addition, of course, a few empty bottles of rum lay spread out all over the floor. Some actually containing a few drops of the liquid that now stained the walkway.

"Ye never walk, do ye, luv?" questioned Jack, grinning, as he followed in behind her and locked the door. He then slid the key into his inside coat pocket and patted the spot, as he looked over Scarlet.

"Never, Jack. It is not my style, as you very well know," Scarlet responded, a bit more relaxed now, and she took a seat in front of his desk. She sat up very tall, as if she had come from noble breeding, and kept one foot tucked behind the other as she sat. No other woman that had visited Jack had ever had such lady- like manners as her, and it was very clear to the captain of the Black Pearl, as he walked around her and touched her shoulder to find that she kept the same calm composure.

Jack then grabbed a bottle of rum off of his desk and slowly started to circle her, letting his eyes run up and down her form. He tried to remember her as best as he could. Slowly things were coming back to him, but the bits and pieces were missing to complete the big picture for him. Oh well, at least he could enjoy looking over the lovely form of his former…. friend. Friend? Was that really in Jack's vocabulary? Well, for the time being, he could not think of another word to describe his previous relationship with her. Instead, he focused more so on the physical side to things.

Scarlet sat there quietly, letting him do as he pleased. What the drunkish captain was doing did not bother her one bit; she was used to that sort of treatment, especially from men. Although, she did rather enjoy him doing it, as he tried to suppress a grin and failing miserably. "What makes ye so tense, luv?" asked Jack, breaking the silence, as he sat on the edge of his desk, fingering his bottle of rum before lifting it to his lips.

"You very well know that I do not discuss my personal life, Jack," replied Scarlet, as stern as she had earlier that day.

"Whoa… calm down, lass. I didn't mean any harm," responded Jack, leaning back and putting his hands out in front of him in defense.

"Of course you did not, Captain," Scarlet said coldly.

"What's wrong with ye, luv?" asked Jack, calmly, and leaning in to her to show he was there to comfort her.

"It is nothing… nothing," replied Scarlet, beginning to pull back into herself. She then turned to the side of her chair and bent her head down to her chest as she somewhat wrapped her arms around her knees.

Jack tapped his fingers against his bottle of rum as he looked over the scared form of the other captain. She seemed to have become a timid mouse over the past few minutes ever since he had started to question her with personal questions. What was it that was making her act this way? He could not remember a time when she acted like this. Normally, she was the one who made others act like that. Well, maybe it had to do with Jack's sexy form that was irresistible to women. Jack of course let out a grin thinking that thought and suppressed a little laugh. He knew he was a god in human form and most definitely acted like it. Of course, that was how he escaped most of his adventures. Acting like a fool, but pretending to know what he was doing. That was what he was best at. Give ol' Jack a word or two and he could come up with a whole reason to let everyone release him and go after someone else.

But that was not what was important right now. It was trying to figure out what was bothering Scarlet. "Something is bothering ye, luv. I've known ye longer than any other captain, and ye've never acted like this…. Especially around me," said Jack, finally breaking the silence between the two of them.

"Jack…." Started Scarlet, quietly, looking down at the floor. "It seems my past is finally catching up with me…"

"Well, of course it has! Ye ran into ol' Jack. How much more catching up do ye need?" asked Jack, with a bit of a laugh in his voice, treating it as a joke.

"My good, sir…" Scarlet began, looking up. "The situation refers back to before we had the pleasure of meeting one another."

This had caught Jack's attention, because she had never spoken to him with such a regal manor before. Was this really the same woman he had encountered all of those years ago? No, it could not have been. Scarlet did always have more lady like manors, but never acted as if she were of noble blood. Wait a moment… the thought dawned on Jack. He never really knew about Scarlet's past. All he knew was she had run away from her family and resided in Tortuga for a few months before he had met her. "Then maybe you should tell me about it, luv…" responded Jack, looking into her eyes, trying to figure her out.

Scarlet took a deep breath and then started, "My name is not really Scarlet Sea, Jack."

Jack's jaw slackened a bit, at the surprise. Then a moment later pulled himself together and asked, "What is your name?"

"My name, Captain Sparrow, is Lady Isabelle Benign of London, England."

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

To learn more about Lady Benign, please stay tuned for more.

Also, do not forget to review.

ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº ºoº

Maccajack1428- Thank you. I hope you're enjoying it so far.


End file.
